


[gif]Circle Dance

by SDSlanderson



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Ruvik and Sebastian circle dance, part of the MS paint Bang challenge





	[gif]Circle Dance

Based on [ That Old Song and Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mspaintbang/works/12229149)

* * *

 

* * *

 

END


End file.
